Fairy Drama
by KaylaBow
Summary: What happens when the author puts her favorite cartoon and anime together? CHAOS! Chris has made a machine to let the campers go in a anime called Fairy Tail. The campers has lost their memories and has new memories now. So does the people from Fairy Tail anime. And the campers think that the people from Fairy Tail anime are their parents!


**THIS IS FOR THE CROSSOVER CONTEST ON THE FORUM!**

**What would happen if I put my favorite cartoon with my favorite anime? CHAOS!**

**Disclaimer: Me: GO LUCY! Lucy from Fairy Tail: GOT IT! Hello minna! (Minna in japenese means everyone) Kayla doesn't own anything but her stupid plot lines! Me: I SAID IN THE SCRIPT AMAZING PLOT LINES! Natsu from Fairy Tail: Ya but your a baka (Baka in japenese means idiot) for not letting us in your story's. Me: I COULDN'T FIND GOOD PLOT LINES FOR YOU! ERZA FROM FAIRY TAIL WAS ALL I GOT! Heather from Total Drama: Ya but you made me commit suicide in one of your stupid story's! Me: IT'S A GOOD PLOT! Me throws cats with sharp claws at everyone but me.**

Fairy Drama

* * *

Chapter 1: Everything changes when...

**Sierra's POV:**

I was holding my Cody-kins as close as possible as I was screaming my head off in that gigantic portal, or vortex as Harold would say. "AHHHHHHH!" Cody-kins and I screamed, oh right! I forgot to tell you how we got into the portal! It was a normal day at the Playa...

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Guys! I have an announcement to make!" he yelled at us. "What? Are you getting married to Chef?" Scott asked with slight sarcasm. Everyone started to laugh with Scott while Chris glared at them. "No, the producers bought this new machine." Chris explained as he glared at everyone. "Everyone will think that they are in another world or something like that. Me and Chef-", "It's Chef and I Chris, gosh! What an idiot!" Harold interrupted._

_Chris glared, "Anyway's, Chef and I thought about what you guys should be in, and you guys should be in an anime!" he announced. I am shocked. "WHAT!?" everyone and I scream. "Yep. And it should be an awesome anime too. Like Fairy Tail. The one the author adores." Chris said. "An anime?" Sky asked, "Yes, the author loves this anime. So shut it before she hurts me for breaking the fourth wall-" he didn't finish his sentence because a spoon the size of Chef, hit him on the head. "OW!" he yelled while everyone and I laughed at him. What? Chris cheated me out of the million and lose my hair!_

"_Also, you guys will forget your memory's here and have new memory's at Fairy Tail." he said. "What! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN I LOST MY VIRGINI- ow! Courtney and Gwen had finally stopped hurting me! You to Zoey!" Duncan yelled. Zoey just shrugged at him while I took a picture of it on my phone. I began typing on my phone. Then Chris stole it from me. "HEY!" I yell. He shrugged, "Sorry, if I let you guys have your most precocious thing in that world then you guys will remember the real world." Chris explained. I sobbed loudly. "WAHHHHHH!"._

_Chris put his hands on his ears. "STOP SCREAMING!" Chris screamed at me. I threw my emergency epi pen at him. "HYPOCRITE!" I yell, this earns me a few whistles and applauds from the cast members._

_He dodges it, and I groan in disappointment. He glares at me. "Okey dokey campers! Time to lose your most precocious thing in the world!" he announced. "NUH UH! NO WAY IS HE GETTING MY DOG TAGS/WHISTLE/SPRAY CANS/PROTEIN BARS!" Brick, Jo, Anne Maria and Lightning yelled._

"_Even my hat bra?" Geoff asked. Chris nodded. "Dude, that is messed up!" Geoff shouted. Chris then got the authors magic powers and got all of the things closest to their hearts. "NOOOOOO! MY MAKE UP! MY SPRAY TAN! MY HAIR SPRAY AND POOF ARE GONE! WHYYYY!" Anne Maria yells crying. Anne Maria looks WAY better than before without all that stuff._

"_Oh shit! My whistle! How could you!" Jo screams, she is about to kill Chris and is on the verge of crying. Everyone and I stopped freaking out and looked at Jo, "Ya, your right, let's get him!" the contestants and and I shout. The contestants and I ran towards him, but he presses a red button and we fall into a huge purple swirling circle. Then we all scream and fall while I hold on to my Cody, and he holds me back out of fear. I was to scared to be loving Cody right now._

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"Ugh, were am I?" asked Sky asked. "WE ARE IN THE ZOMBIE'S AREA! I REPEAT! ZOMBIE'S EVERYWHERE!" Shawn hysterically yelled. Harold quiet him down with his shoe, by hitting him with it. "GOSH! Were in an anime called Fairy Tail!" Harold explains. "I just want my mama!" yells DJ. "Just shut it!" Eva yells, "Woah-" Noah get's interrupted by Izzy. "Woah Iron women, take it easy on the mama-lover. THAT IS WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY! RIGHT NOAH!?" Izzy crackles madly. Noah nods nervelessly, "Good! And your right Noah! I can read your mind! I can read it right now!" Izzy explains, holding up a metal device. "Hey?" asked Zoey. "Doesn't something not feel right?" she asked.

"OH MY GOSH SADIE! OUR ANIME BODY'S ARE SO HOT!" Katie squeals. "WHAT!?" everyone shouts. Everyone looks at their body's and scream. "Wait a minute." Jo said. "Why are our breast and butts bigger than normal?" asked Courtney. "It's an anime! Gosh! It makes girls tits bigger or smaller and men more muscular! Like look at me now!" Harold exclaims, looking at his body. He had a tiny, tiny bit more muscle than before. And he was proud of it.

"Well..." Jo and Eva start. They pose like a model, "At least no one will mistake us as a boy anymore." they finish. All the boys drool at every female contestants new body. B see's a T.V. next to them, and he presses the power button, then Chris appears on the screen.

"Hello campers! I gave you a moment to look at your new body's! Like it?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded. "Good." he said. "Well in a minute, you guys will forget everything that ever happens in your lifetime." Chris explained. "Why?" asked the contestants. "It's for a new season called! Fairy Drama!" he announced. "Now, let me press this button that will make the people in this anime a little older and everyone has hallucinations! Say goodbyes now or not!" Chris says as he is slowly going to press the button.

"Brick/Noah-it-all/Dave/Ella/Jo/Cody-kins I have something to say." says Jo, Izzy, Ella, Topher, Brick, and Sierra. "I am in lo-" they are interrupted by Chris pressing the button and the campers are sent to their destinations.

Now everyone has new memories and forgotten ones now.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I was working on another story that will come out later! The next chapter is coming soon! Stay tuned for this story!**


End file.
